


Like a romantic movie

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: It was a boring day at the shop where Killer worked until a very special client arrived."I wish life was like a romantic movie"
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Like a romantic movie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Como en las pelis románticas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720405) by [Tashigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi). 



> One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, I only borrow them to fulfill my fujoshi fantasies.

Killer was bored. Bored, tired, even a bit sad. It wasn't just that he was single on the most romantic day of the year, he was also the only employee who had to work!

He worked in a makeup shop. It was very popular in the city although that day it was empty. It was logical - it was Valentine's Day and everyone had better plans to do than buy makeup.

He looked at his watch once more - it had only been five minutes since the last time. The numbers advanced too slowly for his liking. He snorted, running a hand through his long hair.

He was tired of doing nothing so he decided to close the shop. It was still about twenty minutes before the usual closing time, but he was too eager to go home. Besides, he was sure that nobody would come. He went to the glass doors of the shop as he took the keys out of his pocket. The metallic clink was interrupted by the sound of someone's footsteps. 

“Is it still open?” a man with red hair asked.

Killer was completely hypnotized. The redhead was a few years younger than him, and OHMYGOD! He was the most attractive man he had ever seen! After some seconds, he nodded, unable to say a single word.

The young man entered the shop and began to look around the different shelves of products, not realizing that Killer was devouring him with his eyes. His tight jeans and _AC/DC_ T-shirt marked his steel muscles. His spiky hair was as red as blood and contrasted with his pale skin. A scar crossed his face and Killer thought it made him look very badass. He reminded him of the action figures he used to play as a child... Oh, he really wanted to _play_ with this _doll_. And not just for once but several. Many times. 

He imagined kissing him every night and waking up beside him every morning.  Going with him to the cinema, to concerts, to his favorite restaurant or just to any field to fog the windows of the car. A thousand images passed through his mind, forming a romantic movie in which that sexy redhead became the love of his life. 

But Killer knew that reality is very different from cinema. All those thoughts were nothing but fantasies. Also, probably the redhead would be straight and would be looking for a Valentine's gift for his girlfriend. Anyway, it didn't matter. After all, he hated cheesy movies.

He decided that the best option was to assist him so he could close the shop and go home.

“Can I help you?” he asked approaching him.

The man looked at him and Killer's heart began to beat faster than usual.

“I need a lipstick” the younger said.

The blond thought he would definitely be looking for a gift for his girlfriend and felt a pang of jealousy toward that lucky unknown woman.

Resigned, he decided to treat him like any other client. He guided him through the shop, showing him different products and explaining the characteristics of each one. He made an effort to make his voice sound cold and professional, although during all the time he couldn't help wishing that life was like a romantic movie. 

“This is a new collection, it's very popular among our customers” he said pointing to a large counter with dozens of lipsticks. “The texture is excellent and the price very economical” he explained “As you see, there are many to choose from. What skin tone does your girlfriend have?”

“Girlfriend?” the redhead repeated, missed “Ain't got a girlfriend” he added with a chuckle. He had the sexiest laugh Killer had ever heard.

“Oh, I thought you were looking for a Valentine's gift...” the blond said “So is it for a friend? Sister? Mother?”

“It's for me.”

Killer opened wide eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Any problem?” the redhead said, frowning.

“No, of course not!” the older one apologized.

He was quite surprised, he had never thought that a guy with that bad boy style would wear makeup. But now that he looked more closely at him, he realized that his nails were painted. How didn't he notice before?! Okay, it was because he was too busy looking at other parts of his body. Anyway, yes, he had black painted nails. Killer felt a chill down his spine as he imagined those nails digging into his back while he...

“Are you gonna help me?” the redhead asked interrupting his thoughts “I need a dark color...”

“Of course” Killer replied, hurrying to find what the client asked for, trying to hide with his long hair the blush that covered his face.

After a few seconds, he chose a dark red lipstick.

“I think it will look good on you” Killer said giving it to him “You can try it if you want” he added.

He nodded. People used to try the makeup on their hands, but the man approaches a mirror on the wall and applied it to his lips, sliding it slowly, first on his upper lip, then the lower one. Killer followed the movement completely bewitched, wishing to follow that same path with his tongue.

“I like it” the redhead said, admiring the result.

“Me too” Killer added with a sigh “Uh, I mean, it suits you” he corrected.

It really suited him very well, it matched perfectly with his hair and skin tone. Killer concluded that that lipstick had been created for his lips, making them look even more kissable.

The redhead was satisfied with the product so he decided to buy it. They went to the cash register and the blond stood behind the counter.

“When you leave, Killer?” he asked as he handed him a handful of coins.

“I'm going to close the shop now... Wait, how do you know my name?”

“I've read it” the other answered, pointing to the name plate on his uniform.

“Oh, it's true” the blond said “Most people don't notice it” he added, since the name plate was small and partially hidden by his long hair.

“Well, I did notice it” the redhead replied resting his arms on the counter, leaning slightly forward “I also noticed you've been undressin' me with your eyes since I arrived.”

Killer froze. He had never felt so embarrassed! The redhead smirked to see that he didn't deny his comment.

“You know the Grand Line bar?”

Killer nodded vaguely - it was near the shop.

“Ok, I'll wait for you there.”

“What?!” the blond asked, surprised.

“You, me, there, in... I don't know, half an hour?” the younger replied “Don't take long or I'll leave.”

“But...” Killer couldn't believe what he was hearing “Is it supposed to be a date?” he asked, swallowing.

“Well, call it whatever you want” he answered with a shrug “You want an advance?”

Without waiting for an answer, the redhead leaned forward on the counter that separated them, pulled Killer's shirt and kissed him.

Killer felt an earthquake under his feet, a hurricane in his head and a volcano erupting through his veins - all at the same time.

The young man separated from him, smiling arrogantly to see the effect he had caused on the blond.

“Well, see you later!” the redhead said walking to the exit “Don't be late!” he turned one last time “By the way, my name is Kid” he raised a hand to say goodbye before disappearing through the door.

It took Killer a few seconds to process what had just happened.

That kiss was going to be the first of many, that first date was going to be the beginning of their story. Kid was the name of the person who would become the love of his life. But Killer didn't know that yet – He just knew he had a date with the man of his dreams! He ran to the employee room, changed his clothes for the duration of a blink and closed the shop at the speed of light.

He put a hand to his lips and his fingers were stained with the trace of lipstick that Kid had left him. He smiled, thinking that sometimes life can be like a romantic movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, my apologies if there is any mistake because English isn't my first language.  
> Happy Valentines and don't forget to love yourselves!


End file.
